NCT Sengklek Family
by Jiheessi
Summary: Keseharian dari sebuah boyband ternama, NCT dengan 18 membernya yang punya macam-macam kelakuan ajib bin astajim.
1. BERKAH SEBIJI NASI DAN PEWARNA BUATAN

**NCT SENGKLEK FAMILY**

 **NCT Members/Slice of life-comedy**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **BERKAH SEBIJI NASI DAN PEWARNA BUATAN**

Winwin, seorang dancer dari grup NCT yang tampan dan menggoda–eh. Wajahnya sangat baby face dan untungnya, sikapnya sinkron dengan mukanya. Tingkahnya sangat kekanakan dan menggemaskan–kadang sampai membuat member lain ingin memukul kepalanya dengan batako.

Selain itu, Winwin adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Apapun petuah orang tuanya, tak pernah satu kata pun ia lewat. Meski begitu, tetap saja ia manja. Duh, namanya juga anak bungsu pak Dong.

Selain itu, dia juga tipe pemikir. Bahkan untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting sekalipun. Contohnya, ketika ibunya bilang bahwa suapan terakhir dari makanan mengandung berkah. Dan itu membuatnya selalu menghabiskan makanannya tanpa tersisa barang satu biji nasi.

Tapi, saat perutnya sudah terlalu kenyang dan ia tak bisa lagi makan, maka akan terjadi konflik batin dalam dirinya.

Seperti saat ini. Ia sedang bingung karena ia sudah kenyang sedangkan makananannya masih tersisa sedikit lagi. Apakah ia harus memaksakan diri untuk makan sampai habis–ini bukan hal yang baik,omong-omong. Atau ia harus berhenti makan tapi tak akan dapat berkah?

Ah mungkin kalau hanya kali ini tidak apa-apa.

Tapi bukankah lebih bagus kalau kali ini dapat berkah juga?

Tapi ia sudah sangat kenyang.

Kalau ia berhenti sekarang, bagaimana jika besok ia meninggal dan tidak bisa mendapat berkah dari sesuap terakhir nasi?

Dan tanpa ia sadari, piring nya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya–dibawa oleh sang manager yang malas melihatnya berpikir seperti orang gila.

"Biar kutebak, memikirkan hal yang tak penting lagi?" Johnny datang dengan semangkuk sereal berwarna-warni. Katanya _sih_ , lebih sehat karena terbuat dari bahan alami seperti gandum dan buah.

Winwin menggeleng–menyangkal kenyataan dan malah bertanya balik pada hyung dari Chicagonya itu, "Kenapa setiap hari _hyung_ sarapan dengan itu? Bukankah lebih baik makan nasi?"

"Duh, dasar kolot. Sarapan standar di kampung halamanku dulu begini kok. Aku jarang makan nasi, itu bukan kewajiban. Selain itu, Biasanya ibuku akan membuatkan sandwich untuk _lunch_." Jawab Johnny sambil menyuap sesendok sereal.

Winwin mengangguk mengerti. Dari beberapa video di youtube yang ia tonton, kebiasaan orang barat memang makan hal yang aneh. Yup, pria China itu senang menonton _morning_ atau _night routine_ youtubers luar, dasar kurang kerjaan. Hidup orang kok dikepoin.

"Tapi bukannya sereal itu tidak sehat ya? Warnanya kok kaya bulu anak ayam depan SD."

Johnny mengangkat satu alisnya, kemudian membaca kotak sereal yang ia makan. Tertulis disana bahwa produk itu tidak menggunakan pewarna makanan buatan.

"Tidak pakai pewarna buatan kok."

"Lalu? Untuk dapat warnanya dari apa? Tumbuhan ya? Berarti untuk warna hijau menggunakan daun pandan, warna pink dengan strawberry, warna kuning dengan–mm apa ya.. pisang? Ah masa _sih_.. lalu untuk warna biru dan ungu pakai apa? Mana ada warna hitam pula–masa dari arang?! HYUNG MAKANAN INI BERBAHAYA!"

"MASA BODO WIN! YANG PENTING PERUT KENYANG,KELAR URUSAN!"

"Ih _hyung_ kok ngomongnya begitu, kalau sakit kan aku juga yang repot."

"Bingung _deh_ ,kenapa Yuta bisa cinta ke mahkluk _kayak_ gini.."

Dan akhirnya, kotak sereal Johnny yang masih penuh karena baru saja ia beli dua hari yang lalu, kini teronggok tak bernyawa di tempat sampah. Pelakunya tak lain adalah si anak ayam Dong Sicheng, yang ketakutan akan bahan-bahan yang bisa saja berbahaya.

 **fin**

..halo. (/.\\)

Sekarang aku membawa fanfic baru, dengan cast nya NCT! Dan karena aku adalah Winwin dan Mark biased(Yuta juga, Ten juga, ah sebenernya sih suka semua), jadi mungkin di fanfic ini mereka akan sering keluar. Yeah.

Dan i know this is so garing kriuk krenyes. Soalnya biasanya aku kan buat fanfic sedih drama menye-menye dan tiba-tiba sekarang pindah haluan ke comedy. Cucmey..

Yup, segitu aja lah. Jangan lupa review nya ya! :)


	2. YUTA SI BUCIN BIN KERDUS

**Chapter 2 :**

 **YUTA SI BUCIN BIN KERDUS SARIMIE SOTO KOYA**

 **warn! chap ini (agak) panjang karena tokohnya Yuwin hEhE**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalian tahu _gak_ , rasanya dicuekin sama gebetan? Atau, di _friendzone_? Kalau kalian gak tau. Biar kuberitahu–eh Yuta yang akan memberitahu. Jadi, sudah hampir dua tahun ia menjadi rekan satu grup dari seorang Dong Sicheng, atau nama panggungnya, Winwin.

Dan sejak ia bertemu dengan anak ayam itu, Yuta ingin bisa dekat dengan Winwin. Habisnya, Winwin benar-benar lucu. Ia seperti bayi yang menggemaskan. Yuta kan ga cuat.

Sejak ia masih jadi trainee, ia selalu mengidamkan untuk mempunyai adik yang manis di grup debutnya nanti. Yang bisa ia cekcoki dengan hal-hal yang luar binasa–Astagfirullah, Yut.

Sayang seribu sayang, yang jadi maknae malah Haechan. Yang kelakuannya–sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengannya. Evil dan savage abis. Kalau gini, kan yang ada malah Haechan yang ngejailin Yuta terus.

Tapi akhirnya, datanglah seorang malaikat dari syurga, yaitu Winwin.

Wajah tampan dan polos. Sifat yang lucu dan menggemaskan–beuh udah tipe Yuta banget. Saking lucunya, Winwin sering disebut maknae asli dari NCT. Semua member menyayangi Winwin seperti adik mereka sendiri. Bahkan Jisung yang sebenarnya lebih muda 4 tahun.

Tapi, ada satu kekurangan dari pria China itu. Bisa dimaklumi sih, namanya juga manusia yang punya salah dan dosa.

Winwin itu gak peka.

Semua afeksi yang selalu Yuta tunjukan, yang selalu Yuta berikan, bagaikan dihempas jauh-jauh dengan Cuma-Cuma oleh seorang Dong Sicheng. Anak itu selalu merespon seadanya.

Yuta kan berharap ada timbal baliknya, gitu.

Misalnya, jika ia membantu Winwin, Winwin akan memeluknya atau menemaninya menonton anime tanpa ia ajak, gitu? apalagi kalau anime hentai, kan leh ugha.

Tapi, entah kenapa Yuta merasa kalau Winwin selalu menolaknya. Tapi ia begitu perhatian dengan Taeil. Memang sih, Taeil itu sepuh. Tapi kan ia juga lebih tua dari Winwin, ia juga berhak mendapat perhatian Winwin.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah muak.

Sudah cukup.

Ia tak kuat lagi.

Sudah cukup sudah,

Cukup sampai disini saja..

EKHEM.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Winwin keluar malam-malam. Lebih tepatnya dini hari, jam dua malam hanya untuk makan ramyeon di minimarket.

Yuta memang tidak waras.

Ditengah udara yang dingin sampai menusuk tulang, mereka keluar hanya dengan piyama dan jaket tipis. Tanpa penyamaran pula.

"Ini." Yuta menyerahkan semangkuk ramen siap saji dihadapan Winwin yang sedang sibuk menggosok tangannya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Winwin menerima ramyeon itu dengan senang lalu mulai makan dengan tenang.

Yuta hanya mengangguk sebagai respon lalu duduk didhadapan Winwin sambil ikut memakan ramyeon miliknya. Sedap sekali bosque. Hangat hangat menggelora.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengajakku keluar hanya untuk makan ramyeon? Padahal aku bisa membuatkanmu ramyeon di dorm. Atau mungkin meminta bantuan Jaehyun atau Doyoung hyung." Tanya Winwin.

Yuta menepuk sumpitnya pelan dan berirama. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang masuk akal. Karena sebenarnya ide mari-mengajak-winwin-kencan-makan-ramyeon-di-mini-market datang tiba-tiba saat ia sedang pup.

Iya, saat bersemedi di wc.

Jangan salah, wc itu sumber mencari inspirasi terbaik.

"Ngggggggggg–"

"Jangan ngeden gitu, kaya bumil aja, _hyung_." Canda Winwin sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat Yuta terpesona.

Yuta pun ikut tertawa kecil. Duh dia jadi shy shy njing gara-gara liat Winwin ketawa. Focus, Na Yuta! Focusz!

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Yuta dengan nada yang serius. Winwin yang mendengarnya jadi agak kaget karena biasanya, _hyung_ bokepnya itu selalu bercanda.

Akhirnya, demi menghormati pembicaraan yang serius, aman, nyaman, damai, tentram, dan sejahtera, akhirnya Winwin menghentikan sejenak acara makan ramyeonnya.

"Ada apa?"

Yuta terdiam.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat sayang padamu? Kau itu bagaikan adik manis yang sangat manis melebihi susu kental manis indomilk. Lebih sweet dari sugar sugar." Kata Yuta.

Winwin mengangguk sambil blushing gemes.

"Begini, kau tahu kan kalau aku sering mengganggumu? Ketahuilah aku seperti itu karena ingin perhatianmu. Tapi, sepertinya kau merasa risih dengan itu."

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyebalkan. Aku hanya mencoba untuk dekat denganmu, Win. Terkadang aku iri dengan Taeil _hyung_ ataupun Jaehyun yang sangat dekat denganmu."

Yuta menghela nafas, lalu menatap Winwin sedih, "Apa aku harus jadi INDOMI dulu biar jadi seleramu?"

CRINGE NYA EDAN SIH.

Winwin terdiam. Sebenarnya ia agak geli geli gimana gitu dengar gombalannya si atuy. Tapi, ayo kita fokus!

Sebenarnya, Winwin memang agak risih jika Yuta terus mengganggunya–dimanapun kapanpun apalagi jika pria Jepang itu tidak peduli situasi. Sebenarnya Taeil juga sama saja. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sempat marah pada Taeil.

"Aku bukannya risih hyung," Winwin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Hanya saja.. didepan kamera, kita harus menjaga sikap, bukan? Agensi selalu mengatakan itu padaku, jadi kupikir– aish, bicara apa aku ini."

Winwin menutup mukanya frustasi, ia merasa sulit untuk menjelaskan pada Yuta. Apalagi bahasa Koreanya pas pasan.

"Jadi maksudku, jika ada kamera merekam kita, aku tidak boleh bertingkah semauku. Kau tahu kan _hyung_ , maha besar netijen dengan segala kebenarannya? Salah bersikap sedikit saja pasti langsung masuk lambe turah. Kan gak like aku tu."

"Woah woah, oke oke. Jadi ternyata kau follow Lambe Turah juga ya?"

"HUHEHEHE maklum _hyung_ , Winwin kan nax hitz. Harus taulah gosip teranyar."

Dan mereka ketawa cengengesan berdua, kaya kuda lumping. Untung aja mbak kunti gak ikutan. Kalau sampe ikutan ketawa kan ngeri njing.

"EKHEM. Fokuzz!" Sela Yuta.

"Jadi, aku boleh mengganggumu kalau tidak ada kamera, gitu?" Tanya Yuta jahil sambil mengangkat-turun kan alisnya.

"Yee, ya gak gitu juga kali bakwan kol!" Kata Winwin kesel.

Yuta ketawa ngakak. Dia ngerasa super _plong_ banget setelah ngeluarin unek-uneknya. Kayak abis nahan boker setahun terus dikeluarin, mantap djiwa. EW.

Jadi sebenernya, Winwin itu gak benci Yuta.

Dia Cuma jaga image.

Cih, sok jual mahal _ih_.

Tapi gapapa, Yuta tetep sayang.

HEHEHEHE.

Nakamoto Yuta, si budak cinta.

 **End oke**

Kapalku berlayar yipii hEhE

ripiunya boleh qaqa?


End file.
